Spiralling out of Control
by Lord of the Saiyans
Summary: Before Harry's first year, Quirrel vanishes and Dumbledore is forced to hire a new DADA teacher. His choice will rock the very foundations of the wizarding world -- just who the hell do you think he is!


AN: To the SB crowd, you'll probably recognise this same formula as I used in my other fic -- Spiral Matrix/Who the Hell Do You Think we Are? Its true that these two fics will run of roughly the same lines to begin with -- universes crossing over, much awesome. However this fic will probably be a far more humorous one while SM will be an action/adventure thing, not to mention SM is set with Warhammer 40K rather than Harry Potter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this 0-- expect updates infrequently as this is mostly a fun break for my from my other stories, don;t forget to leave a comment and tell me what you thought.

Albus Dumbledore had always commanded a certain respect in the wizarding world. It was the same kind of respect afforded to both the extremely talented and the extremely elderly. Dumbledore was once heard to joke that he fit into both counts. There had been few who would doubt Dumbledore's decisions, even the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge would be forced to bow down to most recommendations Dumbledore made. Perhaps theorizing that Fudge still harboured a secret paranoia about him, it was a power the old wizard seldom used. He much rather preferred his roll at Hogwarts than any real Ministry position.

In all the years she had spent working with Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall had never really doubted the headmaster in anything. How could she? The man was a genius in most matters. Even Snape, for all his sarcasm and oily exterior, would not question Dumbledore in these matters.

So why was it, then that she was nervous? It was logical, she had to give that to Albus at least. After the Quirrel's tragic death by vampire bite, they desperately needed a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. There was a rumour that the post was cursed -- some fingers even pointed at Snape! She knew that Albus was pressed hard to find a replacement in time for the new term. And it would be a very important term as well. The Potter boy would be starting his magical education this year. McGonagall could still remember her own first year -- and recalled with fondness the boy's parents. Though, she had to admit, Lilly with just a little bit more fondness than James. The lad had been a bloody nuisance. Not that she hadn't missed him of course, but that was besides the point! She could only hope that Harry took after his mother in that regard. A small blast of coloured magical energy snapped her back to the present with an unpleasant suddenness.

Albus' robe fluttered like a thing alive, the magical wind seemed like an unearthly spirit and McGonagall couldn't help but feel drained just watching Albus perform the complex magical ritual that was required for the summoning of the -- and here she used the term lightly -- ''teacher''.

Even in the deepest core of her being, McGonagall was a teacher above all else, and as she worried about the potential ramifications of the spell being carried out, she could not help but admire the find work that had went in to crafting it. Albus' handwork, no doubt possible. She scarcely knew of anyone else with the wisdom as well as the ability to pull it off -- and even him it was leaving incredibly drained.

The complex magical wards glowed a dull green, reminding her uncomfortably of the killing curse. The flash of emerald green light, vivid and alive, that had sprung into existence in the centre of the room was searing and she had to avert her eyes.

She had had what could only be described as W**ords ** with Albus over this. It was not only technically illegal, but also very dangerous. If the ministry ever found out about this.. .well it didn't bare thinking about. Albus had, however been unmovable.

_" Minerva, I have very little choice in this matter. Some day I may tell you why I must do this, but for now please trust me."_

She had. And now, she was watching as that trust was growing fruits. The spell was almost finished, almost complete and the glowing light had taken the shape of a figure. Of the new Defence teacher. She remembered how the conversation had continued.

_" Albus, even ignoring the unusual circumstances of his arrival, do you really think this is the best man to be teaching the next generation?"_

_" What else can we get at such short notice? Dear Quirrel was a good man, if a bit stuttery. This new teacher will be nothing like he was. But I think, he will be just what the school needs. It will shake us out of this rut."_

_" Shake us out of what rut? The man's not even a wizard! --"_

_" But nor is he a muggle, Minerva. And that is where we have our loophole. He possess certain abilities far different. what we have been able to harness. Of course, we will have a helper in the class to teach the students the more generalized skills --- Severus had been quite looking forwards to it, I understand."_

McGonagall had been forced to gasp, _ " You put Severus and this man together in the same class-room?"_

_" Yes, I think they will get along famously, don't you? Like a house on fire."_

Yes, she considered, that sounded about right. Screams, flames, the rapid destruction of the surroundings. She wasn't sure there would be any survivors.

There was a final flash of brilliant emerald light, and the spell was completed. Albus seemed shrunken somehow, but she knew he would recover.

Then, the single flickering tongue of emerald fire that had remained in the in the centre of the room coalesced into a humanoid form. He was a tall man, young, well muscled, she noted. He was wearing no top and dressed in muggle trousers. But that was where all traces of normality ended. A rich red cloak hung from his neck and draped over his back to the floor, he held a muggle weapon -- a sword-- in a loose grip. The minute he had solidified, he started to run his fingers over his arm, as if surprised to feel it. His other hand ran through his blue-coloured hair ( Blue? Had to be some kind of magic, she was sure.) Lastly, he was wearing a pair of what she tentatively identified as sunglasses. They were tinged red, but what use they were to him in here was very much a mystery to her.

Finally, his lips curled into a grin. McGonagall had to admit she had seen that look before --- on the faces of such famous trouble-makers as the Weasly twins and James Potter. This, she decided, did not bode well at all.

" All right," said the man, apparently to himself, "I got a body again."

Albus started forwards, attracting the attention of the new teacher. The man regarded The headmaster with suspicious eyes.

" May I be the first to welcome you, not only to Hogwarts, but to this particular plain of existence. I trust you'll find yourself at home here. I'm sure Minerva here will be pleased to give you a tour of the grounds, and you will find yourself perfectly welcome in all circles of our staff here."

McGonagall spotted her cue, not that she needed much of one. Honestly, this new man intrigued her. She was sure she had met his type before, yet he didn't seem like James or the Weaslys.

" Indeed I would, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. Head of Gryffindor house. I'm certain Albus has explained the house system to you. You'll be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, you'll be assisted by Professor Severus Snape. Would you like to see the Great Hall, Professor...?"

" Heh, I don't go in for fancy titles or any of that stuff. Just call me by my name."

" Oh," said McGonagall, looking significantly at Dumbledore, " And what might that be Mr?"

"no misters ether, I only have one name. One name to my enemies and one to my friends, Through rumours I get called a lot of things. Boss of the Dai-Gurren Brigade, the strong-backed Demon who saved his village from the Beastmen. But here, you can just call me... Kamina."


End file.
